Hogwarts: A Happily Ever After
by ClarissaC
Summary: This story follows the majority of Hogwarts students post-war, starting from the castle waking up after the war – and ending, well..it hasn't an end yet. Cannon pairings H/G, R/H, and some new found love.
1. Chapter 1: Ginny's Abyss

**Chapter One: **

**Ginny's Abyss**

Ginny Weasley tossed and turned, trying desperately to sleep while listening to the happy little reunion of Ron and Hermione. She wanted that reunion. With Harry. "Where is Harry?" she thought absently to herself. After the spells had been cast, the fires burnt out, and the bodies moved, everyone had flitted off in different directions, to different beds. Nobody raised eyebrows at those who chose to share a bed. It seemed dawn had finally broken, and where there were once sparks, even hatred, there was now love. When everyone awake the following morning after several hours of sleep, Harry was nowhere to be found. The Headmistress made an announcement at their midday breakfast that Harry was safe, but needed time to himself and that everyone should respect that with a pointed look at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Ginny had run from the Great Hall crying all the way to the boys' dormitory, to Harrys bed. She'd noticed the Marauders map on the side table, along with the watch her parents had given him for his 17th birthday.

Coming from her reverie, the sound of disturbing slurping destroyed her, she'd had enough. "Oi! Unless you want to experience "The Ginny Weasley Special", you'd best stop the face sucking!" The slurping halted "I'm sorry Gin" a husky voice called out. "Seamus? Is that you? Who's with you?" The shuffling of covers were heard, then a small voice came across the room, "Um.. Well, I don't know if you know me, but my names Tracey..Tracey Davis." "The half blood Slytherin? Ginny announced a little too loudly. "That would be the one.." she replied, a bit taken aback. "Oh..Okay, best wishes to you both I guess." Seamus spoke up again, "Gin, he loves you, you know. He'll be back, don't worry. He's finally gotten his happy ending that he never expected to have, he just needs time to process it all." Ginny snorted loudly and as unlady like as possible. "Bugger off Seamus!" she yelled, flinging herself from the bed, stomping loudly, pounding each foot as she walked out of the portrait.

She decidedly headed towards the prefect bathroom, solemnly, sadly, stating, "Love" to the portrait, filling with agony as she slipped in to the room, placing several locking charms on the door. She turned several faucets, waiting for the tub to fill completely with bubbly hot water. Staring in to the full length mirror, she looked disgustingly at her body. Her ribs were fully visible, her hair dull and lifeless. The purple bags that had gathered under her eyes clashed against her rosy red freckled cheekbones. No wonder Harry had run off, she looked like death. Her eyes travelled down to her left leg. A large gash had started to ooze blood and puss, how had she not felt that?

"Alannah?" she whispered expectantly. The little Hogwarts elf never showed.

"Alannah?: she said loudly.

"ALANNAH!" she screamed, falling to her knees. She crawled backwards distraught, slipping into the water. Alannah.. The little house elf with an infinite supply of healing balms and comfort. How many times had Ginny praised her for her help with their minor aches and pains? Was she dead? Gone?

Yes.

Ginny screamed. She screamed, thrashed, and then the tears came. Floating, and sometimes sinking she cried, Merlin only knows how long she cried. She found herself repeating the Hogwarts elf's name, over and over again – then moving on to Fred, Remus, Tonks, Albus, the names moved through her mind and over her lips faster than she could think of them, finally resting on Harry. Is he among The Fallen? Has he gone forever?

"Harry.." she cried out, sinking in to abyss.


	2. Chapter 2: Kreachers' Misses

**Chapter 2: **

**Kreacher's Misses**

Harry felt pulled in a million different directions – the strongest of which was Ginny. He knew he couldn't see her yet, but Merlin did he want to! So many things to do, he'd see her eventually, and she'd forgive him, because under that frustrating, fierce, fiery haired woman was the most compassionate and loving woman he'd ever met. Harry sat up slowly, the blood flowing to his brain in agonizing drips. After several minutes of yawning, blinking, and rubbing his eyes he looked around, trying to figure out where his body had rested. Blinking a few more times, he realized quickly that he didn't recognize the beautiful beach below his hammock. A small, feeble table was beside him with several vials of potions, all distinctly labeled with what it cured. Behind them a fresh robe and knickers lay folded with a plate of sandwiches on top. He slowly slipped from the hammock, quickly changing and sitting down on the white sandy beach to eat. After feebly accomplishing that task, he looked through the potions.

"who labels potions like this?" he asked in to the abandoned beach..

"Headache..yup" he downed it quickly.

"Calming..Yup,

Pain.. Merlin yes..

Common poisons..Sure,why not?..

PepperUp.. Definitely..

The last potion Harry read was almost labeled accurately, "Blood replenishing" it was then that it occurred to him that, even though he had already downed the pain potion, he didn't hurt too much when he awoke. Gently checking under his fresh robes, he noticed that the cuts and gashes that he knew were present when he staggered through the castle last night were gone. Huh, might as well be safe. Downing the last potion, he lay back on the beach fully dressed, his robes quickly becoming dirty.

"Master! I have just cleaned those! Up! Up you get!"

The POP! had made Harry shoot up straight, looking for the source.

"Kreacher.." he breathed.

The little elf's ears were hanging unusually low, and amazingly, large tears were slipping from the elf's eyes. Harry was taken by surprise, never had he seen Kreacher look so.. Human. "Kreacher, it's okay.. everything's going to be okay now. Why are you crying?" For a split second, Harry saw the flash of a familiar face standing before him, for a second he could almost make out Dobby's face in Kreachers, the same face Dobby put on when he went on his, "Harry Potter is the best wizard in the world" spiel, and just like that it was gone.

"Kreacher has healed Master.. Kreacher has healed many with potions and balms from the battle, but Kreacher cannot heal her, Kreacher cannot perform the magic and Kreacher _needs_ her healed Master!" as he spoke, Kreacher continually smashed the empty potion vials on his head as he told his Master he "needed" something from him.

"KREACHER!" Harry yelled angrily. "I.. I _**command**_ you to never harm yourself in any way, and if you ever need anything from me, you need only ask!" Kreachers words finally sank in, his heart rapidly splitting in to pieces. "Kreacher, who is "_her_"? he gasped.

"Kreacher will take you to his Misses.. Harry Potter will help, she doesn't think you wills, but you wills, Harry Potter is a great wizard."

His Misses? Who's Misses? Ginny…Merlin does the pain ever stop?

"Take me Kreacher, now!"

Unexpectedly Kreacher flew himself at Harry, tangling his arms around his head, planting a sloppy kiss in his hair followed by a loud "POP!"

They landed, even more unexpectedly, in Grimaulld Place, more specifically in Regulus's room. Harry looked around, expecting to see Ginny, broken and bleeding somewhere..but all he saw was a bed. A bed with a small shivering bundle wrapped in bloody covers. What lay there was the prettiest elf he had ever seen. She wasn't young, that was obvious, but her face was actually _pretty. _Peeling back the covers, he grimaced at the black burns that marred her body, tears filled his eyes at the deep gash from her neck to her stomach. "Kreacher.. I don't know h.. I can't.." At his words, Kreacher let out a curtail scream that pierced Harrys ears. "Master must! Master defeated the dark one, fix her! PLEASE HARRY POTTER!" Harry gently lifted the bundle of elf in his arms, calling to Kreacher to come hold on to him. Turning on his heel, they left, one hero, one distraught elf, one broken.

"Harry Potter! Smile for the camera!"

"Harry look this way!"

"Harry can I get a quote?"

"MOVE! I need a healer, NOW! Someone.. healer.." Harry ran through the halls of , screaming as loud as Kreacher, who was following closely behind. The bundle in his arms breathed in slow rasps at being jostled so much, tears slipping from her large green eyes.

"Mr. Potter! What's wrong? My name is Healer Estel, stop shaking this instant! Follow me please." He followed as the healer opened several rooms, looking for a bed. Finally turning in to a room with only two other occupants. "Sit down here Mr. Potter, now what's happened to you?"

"Me? Not me you dense woman!" he exclaimed as he lay the little elf on the bed she had conjured. Startled, Healer Estel stooped down to look at the bloody bundle, she had assumed she'd be working on Harry, that it was his blood. Pulling back the bloody sheets, she saw a little elf, struggling to hang on to life.

"Mr. Potter.. That is an elf."

"Can you fix her?"

"This is a Wizarding hospital, not a creatures hospital!"

At this point, Kreacher released the scream he'd been holding in "Master!" Harry looked in to Kreachers helpless eyes, recognizing the affection and love for the bleeding elf. He thought of Ginny, and what he'd give for someone to save her, what he HAD given to save her.

"Estel, can you fix her? I don't give a damn what kind of hospital this is!"

Coming from her reverie, Estel seemed to think clearly, "Yes of course, I'll need to work on her, go get a team for me, scream in the halls again or something I need two more wizards, or witches." She watched bemused as, before she ended her sentence he'd run from the room screaming loudly about the "Bloody hero Harry Potter can't even get a healer!" This man really is as good as they say.

"Kreacher, is that your name?" she asked the other elf as she started undressing the petite female elf and assessing the damage.

"Yes Misses, will she be ok? Kreacher needs her to be ok"

"Kreacher, are you bound?" she watched as he averted his eyes from the undressed elf, blushing slightly.

"No..Master has been very busy in case you hadn't heard. I did not ask.. No time."

"Kreacher, do you want to be bound? Does she?" Healer Estel asked giving a pointed look at the female elf.

"Yes" Kreacher sobbed, still blushing. "We were going to ask..when Master had won."

Harry strode through the door with at least 15 healers tailing him, a soft twinkle in his eyes. She had to laugh, why was this elf so important to him? Estel started barking orders to the team, going to talk quietly with Harry.

"Mr. Potter.. Our magic can only do so much for her, and I don't believe it will be enough. We need a different kind of magic."

Harry wracked his brain for what she was talking about.. Surely not Dark Magic?"

"W..What kind of magic?"

"The most powerful magic in the world." Estel said matter of factly.

"Love. You need love."

"Precisely."

"Wh, How?"

"Kreacher, you're sure you want to be bound?" Estel called to him.

Harry watched as his head bobbed up and down.

"Harry, you have to bind them. Traditionally, the female elf's male Master would do the binding, or "give her away" if you will. However, she is a Hogwarts elf, so she hasn't a male Master, which means the job falls to you. If you bind them, Kreacher's life will be tied to hers, and hers to his. The magic we perform on her will help, but if you bind them, Kreachers' love will hold her stable until she can recover, or better yet.. She will stay alive through Kreacher's life, until she recovers. A light bulb turned on in Harrys brain, "You want me to marry them? What will happen to Kreacher?" She understood what he meant, "They will both become your elf's, and not marry, no. Binding is a much more selfless ritual than a few words by wizards and witches. They will, forever be each others. It is the combing of souls, hearts, minds and bodies. Kreacher has told me she wants this; however, if she does not truly want it, the bindng ritual will not work. We need to do this now, we can talk more later if you'd like."

"Okay, and thank you Estel. What do I do?"

"I don't know..Kreacher, can you instruct us?"

Kreacher nodded almost happily, walked over to the female elf and intricately wound their hands together. "Master, please touch your wand to our bound hands." Harry did so. Kreacher spoke in a loving tone, in what Harry presumed to be the Elfish language. Their bodies began to dimly glow as Kreacher spoke, and ever so often a blood red string would shoot out of Harry's wand and bind around the elf's hands. All the healers had stopped what they were doing to watch. Finally, after every spare part of the skin of their hands had been covered with blood red string, the string seemed to disappear under their own skin. They were bound. Kreacher smiled ruefully, "she'll be okay" he said softly, "I can feel it." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed. Estel spoke up, "Mr. Potter, we've done all we can for her, and it seems Kreacher is right, you can move her if you'd like.. we kind of do need the space, but if you'd prefer she stay here that will be fine." Harry looked to Kreacher in question. "We take her home Master, I will look after her." For the second time that day, Kreacher was overwhelmed with emotions and flung himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing in to his chest "You are as good as my Regulus, Harry Potter." Coming from Kreacher, this was likely the greatest compliment he could ever receive. He patted his back awkwardly, "Thank you, Kreacher. Come on, let's all go home."

Kreacher insisted upon being the one to carry his lady. Harry didn't object, but the healers did. In an impersonation that would have made Ron proud, Kreacher turned to them and yelled, "SOD OFF!" turning red in anger and embarrassment at what he'd said. Harry quickly fumbled for words, "Love, the most powerful magic in the world, do we really want to tempt him?" Estel, smiling, led them through the halls to a fireplace so they could floo (You are NOT apparating with her in that state!")

Once home, Kreacher settled his misses in Regulus's room, after checking with Harry that he could. Harry had replied, "Kreacher, how about you two move in to that room permanently? You deserve that room." Harry sat on the couch thinking to himself, he didn't even know Kreacher's, now "wife's" name. He'd asked Kreacher to come back down once she was settled so they could talk. It'd been an hour. Slipping back in to his reverie, he didn't hear Kreacher come down the stairs, only brought back when Kreacher stood in front of him, smiling. "Kreacher, I have a lot to do..and probably won't be back here for awhile. At least two weeks. Will you two be okay?"

"Kreacher will be fine, so will his misses."

"Okay, good. Well, I noticed there is nothing in the kitchen, can you have the automatic restocking charms placed again, and stock them? Take what you need from Gringotts. Also.. If your misses happens to recover before I'm back, can you ask if she can make this place… more homey? It's so dreary you know. Have her spend whatever she needs to get it done, and make sure she doesn't work too hard.. I know how you elf's get. Tell her she may decorate your room however you two want it, but I insist you get a larger bed than that old rotted cot. You two cannot sleep on that thing, not comfortably. Do what you can.. don't worry, I don't expect a miracle." Kreacher had nodded along to what he was saying, his ears perked up when it came to the bed, did his master really just tell him he can buy him and his misses a brand new bed? A large one? He's gone nuts, the elf thought sadly.

"Thank you, for everything Master..We will do our best to turn this in to a home. It's always been like this, dark and gloomy. Me and misses would like it to be a home, a happy home. Kreacher is sorry the way he treated you before..before the locket. Thank you for the locket..Kreacher is happy again, though he still misses his Regulus."

The little elf hugged his Master and shooed him to do his business so he could return to his misses' side. Harry obliged and turned on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3: Dracos' Choice

**Chapter 3:**

**Draco's Choice**

The war had changed him that much he knew. He was slowly moseying around his room at Malfoy Manor, packing up his things. Draco has listened to his father talk with acting Minister Kingsley, telling him everything he knew for a pardon. It disgusted Draco, not that he ever wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place. He thought of his poor mother, always on the side lines. She did not support Lord Voldemort, but she didn't oppose him either. She had asked him in 3rd year if he would go with her, to the America's, or maybe Spain. Anywhere but here. He'd flat out told her no, that they couldn't up and leave father like that. Now he wanted anything but. Looking around his room one more time, he deemed it satisfactory. He'd left anything dark behind, and the majority of his clothing – his vault was quite large, he could replace them. Levitating his trunks behind him, he called out to his mother, avoiding his father. After much calling, he'd found her in the library. "Mother" he said hushed.

"Draco dear, what are you doing?"

"Come with me?"

"You know I can't. There was a time I would have, but that time has passed. Your fathers emptied my personal vault of his wealth, everything I do has to be authorized. Besides, where would we go? What would we do?"

"Mother I've got all that worked out, please.. just take my hand, we can go."

"Draco…" she breathed, reaching her hand out, but stopping before he'd clasped. She turned to the manor that had never been the home she wanted. Flicking her wand, she watched as everything she cherished sped from the house. Finally, she closed the distance between her hand and her baby's, whom had grown up to be such a fine man. As soon as their hands touched, they'd apparated.

Harry stood over Teddy Lupin's crib, sobbing softly. Upon arrival, he'd wrapped Andromeda in a hug, sobbing and telling her how sorry, sad, and broken he felt over Tonks and Lupin, as well as Ted. She'd slapped his shoulder sweetly and said, "Now now, none of that! We can't dote on the past when we have a future to worry about. And don't you dare call me Andromeda! I'm Grandma Tonks, pretty soon we'll have little ears around here that repeats things! He'd said the only thing he can think of. "Yes, Grandma Tonks."

Now here he stood, looking down at Teddy sadly. "Hey there Teddy, I'm your godfather, I'm sure you miss your mum and dad, I know I do. We'll get through this though, together. All three of us ca—" His face flushed instantly at the sounds coming from Teddy's nappie. "Granma Tonks! I need help.."

"I'm right here Harry. Don't worry, I'll show you how." Came a voice from behind him. He watched as she picked up his godson and laid him on a nearby changing table. The process seemed easy enough, and Grandma Tonks had moved aside so he could take over halfway through. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he knew he had to ask. "Andromeda, no let me finish. I don't want to be without Teddy, or you either. This isn't coming out right.. I want to watch Teddy grow up every day, ya kno? I want to be the godfather Sirius never got to be. Grimmauld place is huge.. at least 5 stories. Do you guys..Will you move in with me? You can have any floor you want, all to yourself to make in to your own flat. I just need..family around me right now." The shocked expression on her face told him this was the last thing she'd expected. Standing there, patting Teddy's back softly, he waited.

As she opened her mouth to reply, two loud POPs! Were heard, Harry quickly threw Teddy in the air, casting several cushioning charms, followed by a sticking and disillusionment charm to the wall. He heard Teddy scream.

"PROTEGO!" he yelled fiercely. He'd just gotten these two in to his life, he was NOT losing them. The force of his shield thrrew Andromeda to the floor, as it did the newcomers.

"No! Stop stop! I told them to come, calm down Harry! It's okay!" A bright glow had settled around Harry, even his eyes glowed slightly. He looked to the new arrivals, his eyes flashing with misplaced anger.

"Dr..Draco? Narcissa?" Harry asked

"Oh Cissy, I didn't know you were coming just yet, gave us a fright you did! Harry get Teddy of the wall please, nice trick too. Oh Draco! Look at you. Such a fine young man you've turned in to. Follow me Cissy, let's go have a spot of tea..Leave these two to make up or hex each other, since they're family now they'll need to work it out!"

Harry finally settled, looking around bashfully. "Oh um…sorry you two.. I'm sure you understand.. I just thought.. I thought.." but his words were lost on Grandma Tonks and Narcissa, they'd already left. Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes, "Hey" he said lamely. He didn't even have his wand out, pathetic. "Hi Harry." Draco replied, there was no smirk, no "My father this", no malice. Maybe Draco had changed. "So…" Harry started, "Make up or hex?" Draco's lips twitched in to a small smile, Malfoy was smiling? "How about we just start anew? Forgive, forget. Can I.. Can I hold him Harry?"

"Su..sure Draco, are you sure you're okay man?" Harry asked

"Better than ever, amazingly actually!" Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, gently handing Teddy over. Harry moved Draco's arms in to position, impressed by the lack of flinching. As Teddy slipped in to Draco's arms, his eyes opened to reveal handsome purple orbs. He gurgled happily and his hair changed to the cool silver of Draco's, his eyes the color of steel, quickly shifting to Harry's midnight black and emerald green. Both Draco and Harry laughed at Teddy's antics, and then looked to each other when a foul odor wafted to their noses. "Well, if you're family.. I suppose you'll have to learn to change a nappie! Hah! Draco Malfoy changing a nappie, oh does this day get any weirder?" The tension was still in the air, but over the next two hours, the two young men coddled little Teddy Lupin together, discussing everything that had changed, the things that had not, and where that left them. They certainly weren't friends, but they might be someday. Harry's thoughts drifted to Ginny, and what she would think about him befriending their long-time enemy.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" inquired Draco.

"Yeah..How'd you know?"

"You get a pained look in your eyes, but a soppy grin on your face. I'm guessing you're being noble, seeing everyone that cannot wait first, then you'll go back to her. You know I tried to flirt with her in 3rd year? She turned me down flat! She insulted me actually.. then sent her bat bogey at me, I'm the reason it's called "The Ginny Special" you kno'."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. "She…she… she hexed you?" he got out in between laughs.

"Quite a woman you got there Potter, she's a keeper."

"Harry! Come here dear." Grandma Tonks yelled. He made his way through the house, finally finding them sitting in the kitchen. "Kreacher? What's wrong?"

"Master, Kreacher was wondering if he could move Regulus's room."

"You want to move the room? Err.." He looked to the women for an explanation.

"Kreacher is a house elf Harry, he can move rooms as he pleases, if it is your wish to do so. Kreacher just finished telling us that he'd like the basement; it's more comfortable for him. Now, we won't be using it anyway, so I suggested they move Regulus's room down, and the prison up on the top floor, where Regulus's room currently is. We could transfigure the cells in to mini-rooms, and label each one accordingly, since the house will be quite full, everyone will have a room on the top floor to store things. Oh, and Draco requested that the chamber within the prison be converted to a potions lab, though I don't know why since the house already has two."

"Err...We?"

"Myself and Teddy will be taking the floor below the top, and Draco and Narcissa will be in the one below that. That floor has four rooms, 3 baths, a small kitchen and a sitting area. It's perfect."

" So..They're moving in too.."

"Is that a problem?"

"Kind of, but I suppose we can all learn to get along, you did save my life after all, Narcissa." He smiled at her, to which she gracefully returned.

"The war has changed us all Mr. Potter, we—"

"Harry, please."

"The war has changed us all Harry, Draco and I were never Death Eaters, at least he never wanted to be. He'd tried so hard to impress his Father, and now, we just don't care. We want a home, Harry. You've been inside Malfoy Manor, when a much younger Lucius and I moved in, I wanted desperately to make it bright and warm, but Lucius insisted I keep it the way his ancestors had. Knowing what little I do about you, I'm guessing that's all you want too – a home, and a family. Not a house, and and.." she'd burst into tears.

Draco came in at that moment and went to console his Mother. "There are things you don't know about us Potter. Don't go upsetting her now!" he smirked; there's the Draco he knew. Narcissa rounded on him, "Don't you dare Draco! Harry didn't upset me, I upset myself. We're all broken, and if we're to fix ourselves, we'll have to help fix each other! Now apologize, I raised you better than that!" Draco mumbled an apology, looking at Harry with sincerity in his eyes. It occurred to Harry that, although Lucius was a very, very bad man – Narcissa was a kind, compassionate woman.

Maybe all her scars from her time with him weren't just mental, he'd noticed that her robe went down to her ankles, and she wore gloves up to her elbows. He felt his anger rise. Anger at Lucius, at Tom Riddle, at all the Death Eaters. They'd hurt so many, and left their mark on everyone – even those still alive. Rather than the soft glow of earlier a darker, more ominous glow settled around Harry and his eyes bright with anger. He fell to his knees gasping for air searching for something, anything to calm him. The power surged through him, into the air. They all heard the cracks of pure magic as he tried desperately to get control. "Draco!" he gasped "Teddy! Get Teddy out of here!" Draco's eyes, wide with fear complied. He'd run from the room into Teddys nursery, closing, locking and charming the door. Harry felt a hand settle on his shoulder and looked up in to the loving eyes of Grandma Tonks – but all he could see was Bellatrix.

He reached his hands out towards Narcissa, which she took silently. His mind went out to hers, and he focused his anger and magic on the memory's of physical pain she'd endured. Looking in to her eyes, he knew she could see the memories he'd seen too, she was experiencing the pain with him. Their hands clasped, the glow spread to Narcissa enclosing them both. After seeing all the marks from abuse, he let it all go. He heard her scream as he pushed his magic through his hands, into hers but he continued. Her screams became desperate, but she didn't try to let go.

The pain finally hit Harry, and he screamed with her. He heard Draco come rushing out at his Mother's screams, rushing towards them only to bounce off shield Harry had created around himself. Grandma Tonks watched in amazement, sure of what Harry was doing. She'd wrapped Draco in a hug and they just stood together and watched as their family members screamed in agony.

Harry didn't know how long it lasted, only that it felt like a lifetime. When they finally broke loose, they collapsed to the floor, shaking. He'd tried to stand, tried to find Narcissa's eyes, but couldn't. Blackness clouded his mind and he couldn't move. Giving in, he let the blackness take over, slipping unconscious.

"What just happened? Draco asked.

"I'm not sure Draco, can you take Harry and put him in Tonks old room? Oh and whip up something for when he wakes, my potions kit is in the kitchen, please. I'll take care Cissy.

"I'll kill him if she's hurt." Thought Draco. He couldn't help but be awed at the raw power that came out of Harry. We don't have to live with Harry, I have plenty of money. Oh. He never told her. His Mother, thought that they were poor. He dropped Harry on Tonk's old bed, not bothering to cover him up, they'd made amends, but he was NOT "tucking in" Harry stinking Potter. He walked back to the kitchen, lighting the cauldron and started working on an invigorating draught for his Mother and Potter.

In Grandma Tonks room, she was slowly undressing barely conscious Cissy. She'd taken her heels, stockings, and gloves off. She was nervous to see what was underneath the robe. Cissy had told her about her scars, the scars her husband had caused. It was why she never left, what man would want her with no money and a scarred body? As she pulled her robe over her head, the tears fell from her eyes. Cissy noticed this and tried desperately to clear the haze to see what was wrong. After a few minutes, the haze cleared and she cried too. Grandma Tonks wrapped her arms around Cissy and they cried together: all her scars were gone. Her son had seen her in her "undergarments" before (she refused to use the word knickers) so she called out to him. He'd treated many of the wounds when they were fresh, so when he walked in she made it a point to sit up completely. His eyes had adverted when he realized she wasn't decent. "Draco, look at me." She breathed softly. He did, and his eyes widened. His Mother's skin was no longer burdened by the scars of her past. "Harry?" he asked. "Harry" she stated, crying and laughing all at the same time. A dinging in his pocket alerted him that his potion was done, so he left the two woman to their hysteria alone, going to fill two steaming mugs. He delivered the first to his Mother, leaving quickly – they had both erupted in to a fit of giggles and were jumping on the bed like four year olds. She didn't seem to need the potion anymore, but saw her pick up the mug as he left. He stood before Harry, holding his wand. "Rennervate!" he said, hoping it'd work. Harry wasn't exactly stunned, but he kind of was. Maybe it'd have the right effect. Harry slowly sat up, looking in to Draco's eyes. "Thank you, for my Mother." Harry nodded, "it worked then? I wasn't sure it would, and I felt like I was going to explode." Harry had started to rub his temples, "here, drink this. It'll help. I'm going to help Andromeda pack up everything. You really don't mind us moving in? I have the money to find our own place. If you don't want us there, we don't have to be there."

"No, I do. I think your Mother knows you have the money, but she wants to be around family. She's right, you know, we do need each other to heal ourselves. I've got to go now. Take care of them for me Draco. I'll be around in a week or so. Oh, and I told the new house elf that she can redecorate to make it more homey, can you tell Grandma and your Mom to help her? She's not too good off righ' now. Green is acceptable, but don't make the whole bloody house a Slytherin shrine please. Righ' well, I gotta be goin' now, so ugh see you at the house sometime." Harry reached his hand out and shook Draco's, turning to go say goodbye to Teddy.

"Hey little man. I gotta go for awhile, but I'll see you soon. Grandma Tonks is going to take you to my house. You're going to live there with me, we'll get to spend loads of time together." Harry gently leaned down and placed a kiss on Teddys forehead. When he came up, he apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4: Politics

**Chapter 4:**

**Politics**

Ahh Harry, good to see you! If you hadn't come to me, I'd have called on you soon. Let's see, we have much to do. Gringotts has requested a meeting with you, two actually. You'll need to stop apparating till you get your license; the regulatory squad has been hounding me since the battle about you! I know you can do magic now, but please.. The apparition notices I've gotten are driving me crazy! What else what else.. We can do your apparition first, I'll contact Gringotts as your doing that, then we need to discuss a few things, go over your future, the funerals, your statement ect ect.. Off you go now; I have things other than yourself to deal with! Ask my Secretary Glenda to escort you. See you in a little bit!" Kingsley seemed to say all in one breath.

"But Minister.."

"Ah ah ah! After your license, then maybe these notices will stop!" As he finished his sentence, another notice appeared out of thin air, this one a deep blood red. Harry left the office quickly to avoid the screeching envelope.

"Glenda?"

"Hmm oh yes, right this way Mr. Potter!"

Glenda lead him through the ministry to a large sign that read "Apparation Testing Here" with a large arrow pointing to a red X on the floor.

"Wha.."

"You need to apparate there. It's your first test, see the photo? Good, apparate there."

Harry nodded and did as she asked, waving goodbye as he apparated semi-blind. He appeared directly above a green X on the floor in a room he didn't recognize, in front of a counter, with a very old wizard looking at him expectantly.

"Look through these Mr. Potter, pick one with one location you haven't been to before.

Locations Page One:

Honeydukes

Muggle London: Leaky Cauldron

Spinner's End

The Hog's Head

Locations Page Two:

Weasley's Wizarding Wheazes

Gladrags Wizardwear

The Shrieking Shack

Godric's Hallow

Locations Page Three:

Hogsmeade Post Office

Quality Quidditch Supplies

Ottery St. Catchpole

Wiltshire

"Sir, I've technically been to all these places."

"Huh? Well then, are any of the buildings there very unfamiliar to you?"

"Well, the Post Office in Hogsmeade isn't familiar; I don't think I've ever been inside."

"Good good.. Take that list and apparate to each location. You'll stand on the green X and apparate to the first on the list, then back here. At each location, tell whoever is working that you're taking your apparition test. They'll give you something to bring back. For Wiltshire, you'll side-along apparate me.

Harry stood on the green X and tried to picture the Post Office he'd never been too. Turning on his heel, he quickly closed his eyes. When he felt the world stop moving, he peeked through his eyelids at his surroundings, smiling in triumph. He walked to a young witch and told her he was taking his apparition test, a part from lots of giggles coming from the girl, she wordlessly handed him a shiny ministry coin. Apparating back, he handed the coin over to the old wizard, going to his next location. He looked around the shop for a few minutes waiting for the line to cease, picking up a flyer for the new Lightning Bolt broom, set to release in stores in October. The line had finally cleared, taking his time to look around he moseyed up to the counter to get his ministry coin, apparating back, flyer in hand. He made his last quickly, coming to and fro in an instant. He held out his hand to the old wizard wordlessly, waiting. The wizard took his offered hand and they were off and back in a flash. The old wizard smiled at Harry, handing over his apparition license, withdrawing his wand and aiming it at Harry. "Don't worry kid, this will just let you apparate to Kingsley's office." Harry nodded his head, watching as the wizard verbally casted. He felt warm for a moment, then nodded to the wizard and apparated back to Kingsley.

"That quick Mr. Potter, okay I've set up an appointment with Bokluk, the head Goblin at Gringotts to discuss your ugh..break-in, they are quite upset over it. They also requested an appointment concerning your personal accounts, but I explained that you will make that appointment yourself, as it doesn't pertain to me. Bokluk will be here in about an hour, until then, how about we write out your statement?

"Where should we start?"

"The beginning is usually best."

"Well.. When I was a ba…"

"Not that beginning Harry, how about you start at the wedding?"

Harry regaled the story of how Ron, Hermione and himself were on the run, searching for "items that needed to be destroyed in order to destroy Tom Riddle." He plead for Narcissa and Draco's pardons, but did not ask for Lucius's. His mind fogged as he spoke of Snape, making sure to leave out the person details. He requested a burial for Snape in Godric's Hallow, next to his parents – specifically his Mother. Snape deserved that, and he prayed his Mother or Father wouldn't mind that his body rest next to theirs. As his tale came to a close, the Minister had been preparing the statement, omitting whatever Harry had requested. Harry hadn't once mentioned "Lord Voldemort" or "He-who-must-not-be-named", or even "The Dark Lord", Harry simply said, "Tom Riddle." When Kingsley asked why, Harry replied, "Tom Riddle was just a man, a very cruel, evil man – but just a man. I'd also like to request that we not give the body a burial, but that we light it on fire, place the ashes in an urn, and throw it through the Veil. A burial ground will just give him more power, a shrine for others to worship."

"A most excellent idea Harry, and I agree completely. May that go in to the statement?"

"Yes, of course."

"One last thing before Bokluk gets here Harry, you're statue – do you have an requests? It will be placed at The Final Battle site."

"Come again?"

"You're a hero Harry! You're going to have a statue, whether you want it or not."

"Can I choose what it looks like?"

"Within reason."

"I would like the statue to be of Dumbledore's Army, with the Order of Phoenix standing behind us, both the living D.A and Order members and the dead. Beneath us I would like a large plaque with the names of all of The Fallen, including wizards, witches, muggles, and creatures. I would like Dobby and Kreacher to stand on either side of the D.A."

"You really are something, Harry Potter. I offer you a statue, and you turn it into shrine for The Fallen."

"Thank you, Minister."

Bokluk chose that moment to be escorted in by Glenda. Bokluk strode in, looking rather angry. "Mr. Potter. Here is the file for damages. The list is extensive, including us requiring a replacement dragon. The total comes to a rounded four million galleons. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the minister waived him off.

"Bokluk, as the Minister of Magic, I can cover some of the damages, the rest may be covered by the donations made to Harry Potter throughout the war that you have set aside. I'm sure that should cover the damages, now Harry, what would you like done with the rest of the donations made towards you?"

"How much was donated?"

"The last known amount was over Twenty-three million galleons."

"The wizarding world donated that money?"

"Yes." Replied both Bokluk and the Minister.

"Then I would like 10% to go to the repair of Hogwarts, if any shop within Wizarding Britain needs to be repaired, they can submit how much they need, and Gringotts can release it to them. I'd also like 100,000 galleons added to the accounts of all those who aided me in the war, including the living D.A members, Order of Phoenix, each professor of Hogwarts, Ollivander, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Abeforth Dumbledore, and Xenophilius Lovegood. That's all I can think of at the moment, thank you for telling me about it. Bokluk, is there anything else you need, apart from my personal finances?"

"No, that will be all from me Mr. Potter, please let me know when you wish to make your personal appointment."

"Thank you, Bokluk." Harry bowed deeply to the goblin, under a raised eyebrow by Kingsley.

"Mr. Potter, you are a very odd wizard." Bokluk said as he returned the bow.

"So I've been told, I'll make an appointment with you sometime next week Bokluk, thank you again."

Kingsley watched Harry in mild amusement, not only had this young wizard thanked a goblin, he actually bowed. Even Kingsley, or the Minister before him did not bow to goblins. He wondered if Harry knew just how surprised the goblin had been, and even how welcome the goblin had been to reciprocate. Kingsley took the silence as Harry not being ready to talk yet; he took the moment to take out the folder he'd prepared for Harry, pulling out the first piece of paper. A few minutes had past, and Kingsley was just about to bring Harry back to the present when he says,

"Sorry Ginny, my mind was on Kingsley."

"Harry?"

"I know, I know.. I meant, sorry Kingsley, my mind was on Ginny, I'm a little lost lately."

"You're not the only one Harry, look at me. One second I'm an Auror, working underground with the Order of Phoenix to help you, and the next the war is over and I'm named Acting Minister! I've addressed you today as several times, even though we're both on first name basis. I think we've all been more stressed since this war ended, and it's going to take awhile. You; however, are going to need a lot longer. For you, this war has been everything to you since you've been introduced to our world. I think a certain red head will help you with that. Anyway! What do you want first, the good or the bad?"

"bad"

"If you insist, well this is a list of the funerals I, as the Acting Minister would like you to attend, but I'm not going to require you to do so. If the name has a star next to it, I'm asking that you say a few words. Not a speech Harry, don't look at me like that. And here's the list of The Fallen, with stars next to the D.A and the Order of Phoenix. You'll have to carefully prepare your schedule, since um, everyone died on the same day..a lot of the funerals are on the same day. Many of them are closed funerals, no press. Everyone expects you to bring Ginny, so don't worry about that. Finally, this is the list of medals to be awarded. I haven't set a date yet, I'm expecting it'll be after all the funerals have been held."

Harry looked down the list, noticing many names missing that deserved awards. "No"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"This list is incomplete, I'll write a list myself and you can submit it to whoever needs to ok the medals. I'll take on this fight, I'm sure even you will be indifferent to a few names I want on this list. I will say this, I won't be attending any awards ceremony unless me and..and.. who decides this crap?"

"The Counsel Board, then it is submitted to the Wizengamot, who has the final approval before it comes to me."

"So, I'm going to have to fight two "boards" to get a house elf, goblin, and werewolf honored?"

"YOU WANT WHAT?"

"Told you that you would be indifferent."

"You are a very odd wizard, Harry."

"I know, now what else is there to talk about? It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Okay Harry, I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to. The Auror Squad has requested that you be cleared to apply, if you want to still be an Auror that is. Also, about half of the Ministry's departments have put in the same request, at least two-hundred businesses have also requested a meeting with you to see if you'd like to work for them, and of course, I would like to know if you'd be interested in being a Junior Minister for me, if I am named Minister.

"Of course, it'd be great publicity to hire the bloody boy-who-lived. I decline them all. As for your Junior Minister, do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Of course not, Harry. I will always take into account what you say."

"Percival Weasley."

"Percy? Why?"

"Can you honestly think of someone who is best suited for the changes to come? Someone who needs the change in their own life as much as the Ministry needs them? He's perfect for the Ministry, and you know it. He may even be worthy of being the Minister when you're done serving."

Kingsley thought about Harry's words, it was true. He'd known Percy for some time now, and Percy would suit well to the changes that he planned to make happen. Harry was right, if Percy could embrace the changes in his own life, he could very well be Minister some day.

"Thank you for the suggestion Harry, it is a very good one, and if you decline all the offers, what will you do for the rest of your life?"

"Nothing, I plan to do nothing. I've spent my childhood fighting an evil wizard, dying, and letting others die for me. I'm going to live my life however I please now, and right now – that includes having no responsibilities. Now.. Is there a bed here somewhere? I don't think I can apparate in my state, and I don't have anywhere to go."

"I understand Harry, and yes, there is." Kingsley turned to the full length mirror in his office and said, "Harry Potter" the mirror grew a doorknob, to which he opened and flicked his wand, lighting several candles inside. "This room was created for you, by the Aurors last year, if you had come to us, we'd have given you a place to stay. There is a floo in there for the morning, you need not come say goodbye."

"Thank you Kingsley." Harry said as he plopped down on the lush bed big enough for three people. Four, or five even. The lights went out in his head, and slipped in to a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Rejoice

**Chapter 5:**

**Rejoice**

Kreacher awoke with a start. He felt the wards rumbling within him. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as possible, searching for the reason the wards would wake him. The closer to the ground he got, the more nervous he felt, until the smells of biscuits and sausage wafted into his large nostrils, was Master home? No, he'd have felt that. He slowly made his way in to the kitchen, finding three people he hadn't expected, and a small infant.

"There you are Kreacher, what's taken you so long? We could have been Death Eaters! It's nice to see you after all this time. Me and Cissy have brought you a gift, several actually."

Kreacher rubbed his eyes several times, maybe he was still sleeping, but Master must have given them the location, how else could they get in? Blood. This house recognizes blood, all of these people are blood relatives of this house's original owner. "Good evening, Misses and Mr., may Kreacher take a plate of that up to his Misses?"

"You have a misses now, Kreacher?" Draco asked. "Why don't you have her come down to breakfast?"

"NO!" Kreacher exclaimed. "Sorry Mr. but Misses was hurt in the battle, she must rest now.

"I'll take a plate up to her, Kreacher. Let Andromeda show you what we've brought" Narcissa said as she filled a plate.

"Kreacher does not want gifts, Kreacher has been given too much lately.."

"Are you sure Kreacher? I'm sure Regulus would have wanted you to have.." began Andromeda

"Regulus?"

Draco had left with his mother, coming back in to the room levitating several large boxes. Kreacher looked at them curiously, wanting to know what was inside, but also wanting not to be given anything. His fondness for Regulus won.

"It's okay Kreacher, go ahead."

Kreacher walked slowly over to the boxes, opening the closest one. Inside were several framed photos that he pulled out one at a time, inspecting and placing aside. After he'd pulled the last out, he reached several photo albums, all filled with Regulus. Kreacher whimpered softly at the photos, he hadn't had a picture of Regulus, though he's never forgotten his appearance. He walked to the next box, peering inside he found Regulus's bedding, the black and green family crested pillow cases, sheets, blankets, even his towel set. Kreacher had created quite a pile of things as he went through each box, finding clothing, jewelry, a few items of shrunk furniture, but not the one thing he hoped to find. He looked up as Narcissa entered the room, smiling. "Thank you Misses, this means much to Kreacher. Master Regulus was.. special."

"We have one more thing for you Kreacher." Narcissa looked down at the little elfs soppy, tear stained face as she pulled one last picture from behind her back, removing the shrinking charm, it's full size was larger than Kreacher. "This is all we could find, Draco charmed it for you, so the picture changes every once in awhile to a different one, I think there are thirty total." She'd turned it around and smiled sadly as the elfs eyes got wide, and then he burst in to tears, trying desperately to hug the overly large frame. He looked up fondly at the picture of a baby Regulus, pulling softly on Kreachers ear.

"This is Kreachers?" he asked

"All yours Kreacher, forever. We can stick it to your wall upstairs if you'd like, or wherever you want it."

"Kreacher will have to check with Misses first"

At that, the ladies burst in to laughter. Seems like some things stay the same, no matter if you're wizard, muggle, elf or goblin – the Misses is boss. Kreacher had left quickly to go ask his Misses. They laughed quietly as, in his hurry – Kreacher had forgotten that he could pop upstairs, and not have to run the entire way. As they heard the door open at the top of the house, they also hear Kreacher let out a terrified scream, all apparating with wands drawn instantly. When they arrived, Kreacher's Misses was no longer in bed, the plate of food had been eaten, but she was gone.

Ginny's bathwater had turned a slight pink from the blood seeping from the gash on her leg. She didn't know how long she'd lain there, floating around in the large tub. All she knew was she felt empty inside, she'd lost so much to this war; her brother, her friends, her boyfriend, the little elf she loved so much.

"MISSES! WHAT DOES YOU THINK YOU IS DOING? GET OUT OF THAT TUB!"

"Alannah? Oh! Alannah I thought.. I thought you were dead!" Ginny screamed

"OUT!"

Ginny swam eagerly towards the elf, climbing out of the tub swiftly. As she reached down to hug the elf, she noticed the bandages across the elf's stomach and neck.

"You're hurt." She stated lamely.

"Not as badly as you are! Come here let me fix that leg." Ginny watched in amazement as the elf hovered her hand over the water, drawing Ginny's blood from it, and letting it flow back in to her leg slowly. She didn't know that elf's could do that. When the blood was all back in, she sealed the wound and put the healing balm all around it.

"I called for you Alannah..Where have you been?"

"I was hurt; Alannah's Mr. fixed her, made Master get peoples to fix her. Misses is lucky she has such a good Mr."

"I'm sorry..What?"

"My Mr. got your Mr. to fixes me. Well, he got him to bring me to the hospital to get me fixed."

"You've seen Harry? Where is he?"

The little elf shrugged, "I was a bit out of it, I'm sorry Misses." Ginny leaned down again, wrapping her arms gently around the little elf she'd befriended, "I'm just glad you're okay, I was so sad."

"Me too Misses, it's okay now" the little elf patted her back comfortingly, "I'll never leave you again, I promise. Especially since Harry is my Master now, we can always be together!" Ginny looked at her, obviously confused.


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

**Chapter 6:**

**We Meet Again**

Harry stood at the gates to Hogwarts, nervously fingering the cuffs of his robe. It'd been too long since he'd seen Ginny, or Ron and Hermione for that matter – but mainly Ginny. Kreacher had come and told him Ginny had been hurt, but his Misses – Alannah, had fixed her up. He'd thought to all the people he'd seen over the last week. Kingsley, the Creevey's, Lavender, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Healer Estel, Headmistress.. The list seemed too long, and void of those he really wanted to see: The Weasley's, Hermione, and Teddy. The week after he spoke to Kingsley seemed to drag on, yet go so fast. He placed his hand on the gate, as the Headmistress told him to, and it opened for him. The warming sensation that went through his body at the contact was strange; it felt like a hug from a close friend after a long separation. He followed the path up to the castle. He looked sadly at what use to be doors, but was now just a gaping hole in the castle. He walked straight to the Great Hall, it was breakfast time. A hushed silence fell over the tables when Harry entered; he cursed himself for not bringing his cloak. No one seemed to be sitting at their house tables; everyone just sat where there was an open spot. His eyes hungrily searched the tables for the one person he needed to see: Ginny. She hadn't noticed the silence yet, her eyes were still on her food, pushing it lazily around her plate. Harry cast his patronous and sent the great stag after her, watching as it laid its wispy head on her shoulder. She looked up at the light, and he watched amused as her eyes searched the hall hungrily, just as his did. When their eyes met, his face split in to a goofy grin. He knew the whole hall was watching, he didn't care.

He watched as she got up, striding quickly towards him – he quickly followed suit. They met at the halfway point, Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair. Their lips met, and Harry felt his heart soar, the beast inside him purred. Just as their lips met, the whole hall stood, clapping, cheering, and wolf whistles all in unison. Ginny smiled against his lips at their friends and family.

Harry Potter! What on earth do you think you're doing?" screeched Molly Weasley very disapprovingly. Ginny pecked his lips one more time, dropping from his waist. She whirled to face her mother, who by now was red in the face, placed her hand on her hip and in a matched Molly Weasley shrill, screeched across the hall, "He's snogging his girlfriend, what's it look like mum?" The silence fell over the hall again. Harry sneaked a peak at Molly, then glanced at the rest of the family. Percy, Bill and Charlie looked livid, Ron blushed. George, who he knew had been distraught, threw his head back and laughed. All eyes turned to George in an instant, as did Molly's. George laughed clutching his sides, and quickly falling back, off of the bench.

"HE'S SNOGGING.. HARRY POTTERS SNOGGING..HAHAHA..SNOGGING GINNY..HAHAHA! AND HES SCARED! HE KILLED TOM RIDDLE..AND HES SCARED OF MY MUM HAHAHAHA!" George gasped for air, laughing wildly.

"He's gone mental" whispered Ron to Hermione sadly. She shook her head in agreement. Harry and Ginny had walked over to them, hand in hand and sat next to Ron, directly across from Molly. He glanced up at Molly again, shamefaced. She instantly softened. "Well, alright then!" She pulled her husband up from next to her and snogged him senseless, despite the cries of "MUM!", "EW!" "Bloody hell!". Arthur sat back down, dumbstruck. "There! Now that we've all got the post-war snogging out, maybe we can act like grown wizards and witches! I expect the both of you not to go gallivanting in public!" Georges laughter had paused at his mother snogging his father. His eyes had searched the halls for someone, finding her with her family at the Slytherin table. Pulling himself up off the floor, he ran over two tables, knocking things everywhere, coming up shortly behind the one he sought. His hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, he bowed deeply, held his hand out and professed, "May I have the honor of snogging your daughter, mam?" Mrs. Johnson looked bewildered, but she sought her daughter's eyes and when she nodded, Mrs. Johnson replied, "Okay?" George jumped over the table, picked Angelina up kissed her. Then all hell broke loose. Some people started crying, some laughing, but many running around trying to find the one they wished to share the moment with. After several minutes, Headmistress stood up.

"Stop! In all my years… You are all adults! Have you all gone mad? Welcome back Mr. Potter, but next time, such an entrance is not necessary!"

"I'm sorry Headmistress, I wasn't thinking straight."

"May we all resume our breakfast now?"

The hall nodded in agreement, flittering back to their seats. "Hi" Harry said lamely to Ginny. "Hi" she smiled. Merlin he loved that smile! "Oi! Mate, next time you snog my sister, can you do it privately? I don't need to see that!" came Ron's voice; "Ronald!" piped up Hermione, nudging him in the ribs. "How about we all go to the burrow and have a family breakfast?"

Molly burst in to tears, Arthur wrapped an arm around her. "We can't Harry, the burrow burned down, don't you remember? We don't have the money to repair it."

"How about we go assess the damage then?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with a mischievous twinkle.

All the Weasley's nodded in agreement, grateful to get out of the castle for a little bit. When they reached outside of the gates, he held his arms out to everyone. They all grabbed hold, some protesting that they can apparate themselves, but finally taking hold. He'd apparated them to the spot that was once a gnome filled, flowerless garden that now boomed with life. The flowers seemed endless, weaving an intricate path up to a moderate house that was very "Burrow" worthy. Each story seemed to stack atop another, slightly off center, yet perfectly balanced. The house was made of beautiful grey stone, with dark green ivy flowing all the way up the towering building. Little red flowers seemed to twinkle in the ivy, it was beautiful. Molly was staring at the house awestruck, Ginny and Fleur were staring at the garden, Ron and Charlie were staring at the Quidditch pitch peeking from behind the house, Bill was staring at the puffs of smoke coming from the chimney, and Arthur, Arthur was staring longingly at the little black sports car in the driveway.

"but..how.." Molly finally said.

"My gift to you, for all you've done for me over the years." Molly's eyes welled with tears, Ron looked ticked off.

"Harry…this is too much..you shouldn't waste your inheritance like this!"

"Actually, I didn't pay for it. Money was donated to me during the war, I've donated the funds a lot of ways, and this is one of them. Hermione, I donated a large amount to S.P.E.W, and The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in your name. Ron, I donated to The Department of Magical Games and Sports, and the Cannons for you. Let's go inside yeah? Alannah should have biscuits for us." Ginny perked up, grabbed his hand and ran inside, eyes flashing wildly looking for Alannah, finally registering her surroundings she gasped. Everything was as it had been, but new. The kitchen in its place, the living room – everything was the same. She turned and kissed Harry lightly, amazed at what he'd done for her family. Everyone moved together, as though they couldn't stand to be separated. They all sat around the enlarged kitchen, swapping stories, jokes, and smiles. It was like the last week didn't even exist, like they hadn't been a part at all. As everyone was sipping tea, Harry brought up the appointment he needed to make with Gringotts. "I was wondering if um.. Mrs. Weasley, if you'd accompany me, and Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Bill too." He asked, looking around the table. Bill perked up at this. "You want me to come? Why me?" he asked. "Well, you're brilliant with this stuff, and I could use you there." Mrs. Weasley piped up "Of course, we'd all love to come with you Harry, when is it?"

"Errr..When is good for everyone? I haven't made an appointment yet."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll send an owl, um..May I borrow someone's owl?"

"Of course dear, I'm guessing they'll be where they always are, since everything else is."

As Harry pulled back from the large oak table, a large ugly barn owl came through the magical hole in the window – left specifically for the owls. The owl came to a hault, landing on Harry's shoulder, holding it's leg out. Harry took the rolled parchment, reading to himself for a few moments.

"Gringotts has requested a meeting with me – today."

Mrs. Weasley jumped back, rushing off towards her new old room. "Great, she'll fret now. We best all go get ready. Hermione, I think I have some things that will fit you, if not we can always transfigure to fit." Ginny said, letting go of his hand. As Ginny and Hermione started up the stairs, they heard a gleeful shriek from deep in the house, where Mrs. Weasley stood. "S'okay, she's just discovering some things I was able to get back." Harry scourgified his robes, straightened his glasses and tried to slick his hair back in the window. "Mr. Weasley, I know you really want to drive it now, but you're going to have to get your muggle license. I found a wizard that can teach you, I'm sure he'll meet with you today if you ask."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

The remaining family at the table all gasped at this, "Forget what you know, he's alrigh now. Would you like me to take you now?" Arthur nodded, taking Harry's hand as they apparated away.

"Draco? I remember you saying you'd be here today.. Could you, would you teach Arthur to drive?"

"I've told you I would Harry, Hello Arthur." Draco held his hand out expectantly. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but took his hand and shook it firmly. "Glad to see you haven't grown in to your father, Draco." He nodded appreciatively They were currently outside of Snape's house. "Draco, could you bring me in there some time?"

"Why would I do that Potter?" he sneered.

"Look for yourself."

He waited patiently as Draco sifted through Snapes final moments, and the memories of Snapes' memories."

"I'll think about it."

The three men talked for awhile, after checking his watch, Harry excused himself to go back to The Burrow. When he entered the kitchen, he found Bill gazing off in the distance. "Still waiting?" he asked. "I expect it won't be too much longer, but with three women you never know." Ron replied. Bill had ignored his question completed, finally leveling with him he said, "You know, I'm not happy about you and my sister. I don't care that you're Harry Potter, all I care is that she's my sister, she's too young, and you've played her around too much." Rendered speechless, he wasn't sure what to say. He had played her around, not intentionally – there was a bloody war going on! They weren't that young, not anymore. The war had matured them in too many ways, one of which robbing them of their childhood. They were forced to grow up quickly, grow up or get killed. For so long he'd worried about what people think, so long he'd cared what Dumbledore, his parents, Lupin, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought of him, and now Bill. He made his choice, and spoke.

"I respect your opinion Bill, but that is yours, and mine differs. We're not too young anymore; look at how we've all grown since the war. I never meant to mess with Ginny, I.. I.. I love her. Yes, I LOVE HER. I've dealt with so many people's CRAP that I'm tired of it. I just want to be happy, and if you think I'm going to let you stop me from being happy, go and ask the last wizard who decided I, or anyone else didn't deserve happiness how that turned out for him. Wait, that's right you can't, he's dead."

Bill's eyes bulged as Harry finished yelling at him. Bill stood up, his eyes glaring in to Harry's, and offered him his hand. As Harry reached out to shake it, Ginny came flying at him from the doorway.

"Oh Harry! I love you too!"

"and I love you." They stared into each other's eyes, silently speaking all the words they'd never spoken. He didn't look at what she was wearing, he couldn't tear his eyes from hers to see.

"Oiii….." Ron's words were lost on his lips, perhaps stuck in his throat as Hermione entered, wearing a pale blue muggle "suit". He didn't know this was a formal event. Her pants flared slightly, the jacket hugged her curves, and he could see a small tuft of black ruffles peeking out of her chest. Her hair flowed around her in what he would describe as a waterfall. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He tried to strut over, enveloping her in a hug.

"Ron! You're going to wrinkle it!"

"I love you, Hermione, it's always been you." A blush crept up her cheeks, making her look perfect. He knew she was about to lecture him on how long it'd taken her to de-wrinkle that suit, so he busied her lips with his.

"Oh not this again, come on we must be going!" Bill and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the same time. The two couples broke a part, the men smiling like dogs and the women blushing. Harry was the first to speak,

"Thank you all for coming with me, I'm not sure what they want to talk about but I didn't want to do it alone."

"Don't be silly Harry, we're your family!" Mrs. Weasley told him, smiling fondly as he blushed at being included in "family". "You too Hermione, you're our family too! At the rate you four are going, I wouldn't be surprised if it was legal soon! Wait, don't dote on that idea, not yet!" she added.

The family got up, moving to the garden, where Ginny grabbed his hand. They all apparated away, landing directly in front of Gringotts. Harry took a nervous breath, taking the lead up the marble stairs. A hushed silence fell over the goblins when Harry entered, most giving him a menacing look. He wasn't intimidated by them, but it saddened him that he'd angered them so. A guard met them at Head desk, escorting them to a side corridor he'd never been down, ending at a large room with a conference table. They all sat, talking quietly until Bokluk came in, followed in suit by Griphook, who was carrying a very large stack of files.

Bokluk placed his hand on the table, muttering a string of foreign words. When he stopped, the room seemed to take on a white glow.

"We may begin now. I have sealed the room, no one may come in or out, and no one may overhear what we discuss. Mr. Potter, your guests are interesting, these are of course, private matters concerning your personal family account. The secrets I am to unveil have been closely guarded by this bank for hundreds of years, if there is anyone you feel you cannot trust to keep these secrets, please escort them out now."

For a split second, Harry's eyes flashed to Bill. The hurt and discomfort was obvious on his face, so while maintaining eye contact, he spoke, "That's not necessary Bokluk, I trust all of these people with my life – they are my family." Bill relaxed under his gaze.

"Well then, let us proceed. Normally, Mr. Potter when a witch or wizard reaches of age, they will meet with their parents and Gringotts account manager to discuss their financial well-being throughout their life. However, since your parents are no longer with us, and your case is especially peculiar, you'll be meeting with both your account manager and myself. We can start with your mother and father's account. Now that you've reached of age, your full inheritance has been released to you."

"Wait, _**full**_ inheritance?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. The vault you have been using was set up by your parents for your security in case they were not there to help you. I'm sure they expected you'd spend more, but that is that. Your current vault contains a little over one-hundred thousand galleons, originally it held one-hundred fifty thousand, after your very small withdrawals, and the deposits made to Hogwarts for your schooling, that is its standing. Your parents vault, if you'll open the first file, contains approximately eighty-four million galleons, as well as several properties and businesses. The full list is contained in that folder. The Black family vault was also left to you. The second folder contains that vault, and family assets."

"Can you tell me who the remaining decedents are of the Black family?" Harry asked Bokluk.

"If I am correct, The four remaining decedents live in your household.."

"That is what I thought. Can you please transfer ownership of the Black vaults contents, aside from currency, jointly to Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks? I'd also like 25% of the total valuation of the Black family transferred to an inheritance vault for Edward Remus Lupin, with myself and Ginny Weasley as the trustees. I'd like an additional 25% transferred to Draco Malfoy's account. Again, any possessions the account contains include in the valuation, but I want all items to be left for Narcissa and Andromeda. Also, given the nature of the Black family – if Bill Weasley and a team of Goblins could go through the vault and remove anything they deem "dark magic" and transfer those items to an additional vault. This vault can be paid for out of my personal account until Narcissa and Andromeda have the opportunity to go through it. Anything illegal in the wizarding world, can of course be turned over to the Ministry."

Bill nodded in agreement and acceptance of what was asked of him. Ginny had gasped at being a trustee, but didn't object. Griphook scribbled rapidly on a notepad as Harry was speaking, only now just catching up. Griphook motioned Harry over, and then Ginny.

"If you two could sign this, we can have the inheritance vault set up today." Harry looked at the document, becoming quickly puzzled. He looked to Ginny, silently asking if she understood what is says.

"Sorry Harry, only partly. Hermione? Could you read this while we continue and make sure it's what Harry wants?" Hermione looked flustered at being included, but nodded quickly. Harry and Ginny took their seats again, looking to Bokluk to resume the meeting.

The next account is the reason for my presence at this meeting. The rest of the stack contains the account numbers and assets. You, Mr. Potter, are the sole heir to the Peverell family fortune." Everyone gasped loudly, Hermione dropped the papers she was holding, Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Ron seemed to instantly turn sour.

"What is the valuation of that account?" Harry asked

"We don't really know, Mr. Potter. The list of assets is so extensive, the last valuation was a little over ten years ago. The vault itself grows daily, by the second actually. The last time the full account was valued it stood at about eight-hundred forty billion galleons. Of course, it took us nearly 8 months to do the full valuation, during which the account continued to grow."

Harry had opened a file and blinked several times. He practically owned Hogsmeade, and a large portion of Diagon Alley as well. The properties list took three separate folders. This was too much for him. How had his mother and father managed all of this? "Bokluk, how did my family manage this? Our family wasn't large, it's just all so..much."

"I believe that your father had his friends help. Remus was particularly skilled at managing the money side of things, with your mother and a few of her friends. Your father and Sirius were the property managers. Prior to his imprisonment, Sirius was quite skilled in persuasion, believe it or not. It is him who sold me my house, in fact. Somehow he had managed to convince me that I would have several children and needed a mile long garden. I remember him fondly. So, the answer to your question is that everyone chipped in where they could." Harry remained silent for several minutes, thinking to himself. He did have a family now, and he trusted them with the Potter's best kept secrets, surely he could trust them with his fortune?

"So…" he said, looking around at his family. "Who wants to "chip in"?" His family's faces turned bashful, no one wanted to be the first to speak. "Hermione, you're brilliant with numbers, would you like to help with that side of things?" she looked in to his eyes and knew she couldn't refuse. "Yes, of course Harry, if that's what you want." He continued looking, no one spoke. "Do I have to do this all on my own?" he asked no one in particular. "Harry," Ginny spoke up. "I'd love to work with the properties, and I think Fleur might too. She's amazing at fixing up places." He'd nodded, "Bill, do you think Fleur would want that? Let's just ask her, Bokluk, can you send a message to the Weasley household, asking them all to join us? Does that fireplace work? Can they floo in?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, the door cannot be used until I close this meeting, but they can floo in. Would someone like to go get them?" Ron stood up and left, grabbing a handful of powder, disappearing. They sat waiting, Harry took this moment to meet Mrs. Weasleys eyes. "Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. "Yes, Harry dear?" she couldn't meet his eyes and longer, so she glanced at the table, fiddling with her braclet. "Mrs. Weasley, you know I'd like you to oversee all the accounts, so how about you just say yes and we can stop being awkward?" She looked up again, "Harry, I can't." his face fell slightly, "Why not?" she looked at him shamefaced, "Because we're poor Harry! Have you gone mental? Asking me to oversee billions of galleons when I don't even have one hundred in my vault, let alone one hundred billion! I won't do it Harry, no." the light finally clicked for him. She was worried she'd make a mistake, that she couldn't do the job. "Mrs. Weasley, you know that you can. Look at how well you manage your family's money, squandering ever last knut. These accounts will be a breeze for you compared to that. Oh, and your account contains far more than one hundred galleons. Please? I'll pay you, what does a senior account manager make Bokluk?"

Bokluk had generally ignored the exchange, this was family business, not Gringotts business. He'd heard when Harry asked and replied absently, "seventy-five thousand galleons a year." Harry returned his eyes to Molly, "I'll pay you One-hundred fifty to manage this. Look at it this way, pretty soon all your kids will be out of the house, and you're going to be bored out of your mind. Please?" He'd asked for the last time, if she refused he wasn't sure what he'd do. "Mum, Harry's right, you'd be bloody brilliant with this, and I know that you know that. Accept the offer."

"Oh fine! But I don't want paying Harry."

"It's settled then! Mrs. Weasley will oversee all the accounts, can you set up a monthly deposit of twelve-thousand five-hundred galleons to be deposited monthly in to her account? Griphook, I'd like you to work with Mrs. Weasley on this, and you'll be paid the same of course. Do you have any objections to that?"

Griphook physically shook his head, had Harry really just doubled his salary? "Of course, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Weasley and I can set this up to where anyone you wish to help you can communicate with one of us, and we can communicate to you."

"Thank you Griphook" Harry bowed to the goblin. Griphook was shell-shocked. A wizard had never bowed to him, and here stood the richest wizard in the entire wizarding world, and he'd bowed to a "_creature_". The shock was evident on his face, Harry had taken it as displeasure. "I'm sorry, have I offended you? I thought it was custom Goblin tradition to bow" he trailed off in mumblings. "Yes, Mr. Potter it is, but wizards do not bow to us, they believe themselves greater than that." Understanding lit Harry's eyes: he was an odd wizard. "Oh" was all he could find to say. Thankfully, the entire Weasley family came popping out of the fireplace, one by one, last to come through was Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry Harry, he refused to stay, I told him he's a bloody git and to stay away from us, but he refused."

"Ron, this may be hard to understand, but.. Draco and I have set aside our differences; I hope you can do the same. We're all family now, so let's act like it. Hey Draco, how'd the driving go? We're discussing how to best control my finances."

"It was…as good as you'd expect it to go." He grimaced, Harry laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy" Bokluk spoke, "You're account has been updated, you'll have to wait for the meeting to close before you can go visit it though. Please take a seat everyone. Mr. Potter here has some things to discuss."

"Okay..so, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me with my finances. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny have all agreed to help. Bokluk said that normally, my family had friends help them, so that is what I'm asking of all of you. Fleur, Ginny said that you might be interested in helping with property, I'd like to ask if I could actually hire you as my complete property manager. You'd be free to hire anyone else you'd need, there's a lot of it apparently."

"Of courze I v'oud love to!" squealed Fleur. "I 'ave al'vays wanted to work in the real estate business, 'vill Ginny be working with me?"

"She said she'd like to, you two are both free to hire anyone needed. We can discuss the details later. Draco spoke up now, "Harry, I wouldn't mind helping a little. I don't want it as a full time job, I have other life plans, but may I suggest you ask my mother? She ran the Malfoy finances before my father restricted her, and she's actually pretty brilliant. She doubled the Malfoy account in a few years, which is quite amazing in itself. I think she'd really appreciate the offer. I know that, now that we're free of my father's influence, she would love to work with charities, if that's in your plans at all."

"If I make her an offer, working with my account handling charities, do you think there is any chance she will refuse?"

"No."

"Bokluk, can you please set up the same type of pay scale as Mrs. Weasley for Mrs.. Mrs.. For Narcissa. Don't bother setting one up for Ginny, please have a key made for her to all my vaults. For now, do the same for Fleur. Oh, and while looking through the Peverell asset list.. I notice a certain property." He'd stood to walk closer to Bokluk to discuss it privately. Lowering his voice, "Bokluk, can you have this property transferred? How much have they paid on this amount?"

"Over the years? Approximately ten-thousand galleons."

"Put that back in their vault from whichever account it was being paid in to. I'll sign anything you need of me, just transfer ownership of The Burrow to them."

"Very well."

"If no one else wants to volunteer, how about we wrap this up. I think many of us would like to visit our vaults now, if that's okay."

Griphook replied this time, "Of course, Mr. Potter all your accounts have been combined to the vault you have always visited. Would you like a different vault?" Harry shook his head, wanting to hold on to the vault his parents had chosen for him. "Very well, let me unseal the door and we can go." As Griphook unsealed the door, he'd turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Can Ginny come with me?" flustered, she hastily replied, "Of course Harry." He turned to Ginny, "would you _like_ to come with me?" she nodded. Harry noticed she'd remained mostly silent during the meeting, he wondered why. The door clicked open and they all followed the goblins out in to the main entrance as Griphook rounded up enough goblins to take them all to the different vaults. Harry bowed to Bokluk as he left to follow Griphook the cart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny do the same, then Hermione, Ron, Bill, everyone did. The head goblins mouth twitched slightly, he'd almost smiled at the gesture. Many witches and wizards had turned to look at them, and not a single pair of goblin eyes wasn't watching the exchange. Griphook rushed them along, getting in to the cart and they silently zoomed down towards his vault. When they'd finally arrived, Griphook opened the door for him.

"Wow" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

A/N I know Griphook dies, but.. for the sake of my story, he's staying alive.


	7. Chapter 7: What's Mine Is Yours

**Chapter 7:**

**What's mine is yours**

Harry and Ginny walked inside the vault, hand in hand. The vault had obviously been expanded at least ten times its original size. There were two paths on each side of the overly large stack of gold, weaving a path to the back. One pathway separated the gold in to two stacks; this path went straight down the middle. Ginny had dropped his hand and started walking around, opening chests, poking here and there and moving on. "At least she's comfortable" he thought.

"Hey Griphook? Do you know if there's anything that I should look at right now? It'll take me ages to go through this vault."

He followed the goblin to the opposite side of the vault from Ginny. "These three chests, Mr. Potter, contain things that we thought you would like to see today. The rest of this room is full of books, family history, pictures, and trinkets." He'd perked up at books.

"Griphook, is it possible to.. connect vaults together?"

The goblin looked at him strangely for a moment then nodded,

"Yes, Mr. Potter." He put his hand to the wall and a door appeared.

"The two vaults to the right of this one are empty, the left one however, is taken."

"I'd like to buy those two vaults then. Can you have all the books transferred to the farthest vault, and all the gold transferred to the middle one?"

The goblin nodded, put his hand back on the wall and closed his eyes, muttering again. He saw as the door that had appeared opened, another appeared on the other side of the empty vault, and then his gold disappeared in to the floor and reappeared in the middle vault, looking past it, he saw that the books had arranged themselves on shelves in the far vault.

"Thank you, Griphook, may I get an extra key to that far vault for Hermione Granger?"

The goblin nodded again, clasping his hands together for a moment, then handing Harry two identical sets of three different keys on a chain, and a separate chain with one key. "Those two are for you and Miss Weasley, the other for Miss Granger.

He hadn't realized it, but he'd been standing with Griphook for half an hour while the vaults were filled. Ginny came up behind him holding the end of a large Slytherin green trunk, entwining her fingers in his.

"What's that Gin?"

She looked slightly embarrassed, telling him the trunk contained a beautiful husband/wife set of house elf robes with the Potter crest on it, she thought they could also get the Black crest on them as well for Kreacher and Alannah, and there were a few pictures of him as a baby, his family, and a few trinkets.

He noticed the small box in her back pocket, curious he asked, "What's in your pocket, Gin?"

She smiled, squeezed his hand and simply said, "None of your business."

Harry ran his hand through his hair with his free hand, "but it's my vault.."

Griphook, watching the exchange amused, laughed out loud at that.

"Mr. Potter, may I give you some advice? If you are serious about Miss Weasley here, do not ever use the word, "my", or "mine" again. Everything you have is also hers, so you will replace those words with "ours"." Ginny had smiled at the goblins words, "See Harry, he gets it. No wonder goblins are trusted to guard our money, they're brilliant!" Griphook had gone back to the business-goblin, though for the small moment he'd dropped the façade, Harry had decided he'd like to be friends with Griphook someday.

"Is there anything else I should take with me Gin?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing that I saw. I'll come back some time when you're busy though and look, scared me to death when the gold disappeared."

Harry shrunk the trunk she was carrying and the chests Griphook had pointed out and put them in his pocket. He walked through the open door to his "gold vault", taking out three mini pouches from his pocket and enlarging them. He handed one to Ginny, then walked to fill the other two himself. As he turned to leave, he looked at the bag in Ginny's hand, it was practically empty. He pulled her back over to one of the piles and poured gold in till' it could hardly close. "Harry…"

"Griphook, could you give us a moment?" Harry requested.

Griphook nodded on the other side of the open door and closed it, the white glow settling around the room again.

He turned back to Ginny, preparing to say something, but she stopped him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Harry, I can't take this! You don't have to give us gold just because we're poor, we've always been happy with what we have, haven't you noticed that? We don't want your gold! All I want is you, Harry. I don't care about the gold, or The Burrow you fixed up, I just want you."

He'd stopped her from speaking anymore by claiming her lips with his. This kiss was different than all the others, all the others had been in front of people, or interrupted – they were alone now.

He kissed her passionately, hungrily sliding his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his hips.

His hands move down her back, landing on either side of her butt, pulling her against him. Their tongues danced together, Harry's thumb making circles on her inner thigh. Harry backed them up against a wall, sliding down slowly, allowing his legs to lie in front of him, while Ginny straddled his lap. With his hands finally free from holding her up, he let his hands drift up underneath her blouse. Inching closer and closer to his destination, his hands finally found, cupping each perfect mound gently. Ginny sucked in a breath, only just registering the very warm welcome her body had received cupped between her thighs.

She pulled back sadly, "Harry…" she breathed huskily,

"Gin…" Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"That was..was.." Ginny, lost for words

"Amazing, mind-blowing spectacular?" Harry offered..

"but.." she started,

"we can't…" he finished.

Harry fumbled through his pockets, searching for the ring he'd placed there earlier. "Ginny, my father gave this ring to my mother when they were in 7th year. It's a promise ring, will you wear it?" the blush already present on Ginny's cheeks seemed to deepen in shade, she nodded holding out her hand to him. After he'd placed the beautiful silver ring, with a large gem that matched the color of her hair – of his mum's hair, she fumbled for her back pocket. "Your mom gave this to your father after he'd given her this ring. Will you wear it? For me?" she opened the tiny jewelry box to reveal a thin gold chain, from which hung a tiny gold snitch. The wings of the snitch seemed to flutter in the air as she clasped it around his neck.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." Ginny took Harrys offered hand to stand, pulling herself up slowly.

"As I love you, Harry Potter." She took the offered gold bag, conjuring two more to fill. He looked at her questioningly, to which she replied,

"Ron and Hermione, of course." Looking at him with that fierce, fiery look in her eyes.

" 'course".

They exited the vault quickly, the blush creeping back up to Ginny's cheeks when she noticed the very amused expression of Griphook. One cart ride later, and they were exiting the bank. Harry sent his patronous to Mrs. Weasley, letting her know that he and Ginny were going to spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. With Ginny's hand in his, they set off to spend a fun, relaxing day with no plans for anything at all.


End file.
